


The Trainer And The Healer.

by flickawhip



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 22:13:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12691224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: BB and Muffy have a little fun.RP Fic.





	The Trainer And The Healer.

Muffy had always watched B.B. with amusement. She was a sweet girl but she seemed timid, too timid to be a wrestler or to work with them. Still, she was just as timid as ever. B.B. had drawn her attention and Muffy smiled as she came closer. 

"You okay Beebs?" 

B.B smiled and nodded.

"Yes thank you Muffy....why you ask?"

"Just worrying... you know me Beebs, I always worry about my girls."

"You’re so sweet Muffy."

"Says the woman who keeps patching us up?"

"Just doing my job sweetie."

"Yeah, last girl didn't try to keep us calm like you...."

B.B. shrugged.

"Just the way I am."

"Yeah, cute as a button..."

B.B. laughed and gently pushed Muffy.

"You're so adorable that it almost criminal."

She said lovingly. 

"So cuff me."

Muffy teased. 

"Listen... you busy right now?"

"Nope."

B.B. said shaking her head. 

"How about you come back with me?"

"Sure."

Muffy smiled and moved to lead the way to her rooms. B.B. smiled and followed. Once inside Muffy pushed the door closed before kissing her softly. 

"My BB."

B.B. murred into the kiss.

"My cute little Muffy."

"Yours... I like that."

Muffy teased, kissing her again. 

"Up for a little... workout?"

"With you definitely."

"Then strip for me baby..."

B.B. smiled and began to slowly disrobe. Muffy smiled and watched. B.B. was soon naked. 

"Mmm, sexy lady."

"Now your turn..."

Muffy smiled and slowly, teasingly undressed herself. B.B. purred softly and watched. 

"Enjoying the view?"

"Oh yes."

"Come here baby."

B.B. came over to Muffy. Muffy smiled, kissing her gently. 

"My BB."

"My Muffy."

Muffy smiled, pulling BB down into her lap, stroking her hair softly. 

"I love you baby."

"I love you too."

Muffy murred and ran a hand over her hip. B.B. purred. Muffy smiled, moving to cup and caress her breasts. B.B. purred even more so. 

"You like that baby?"

"Oh yes Muffy."

Muffy smiled slowly trailing her hand south. B.B. continued to mew. Muffy soon teased her clit. B.B. began to pant heavily. Muffy soon pushed in and set a pace. B.B. was soon mewling. Muffy quickly upped her pace. B.B. soon cried out and came.


End file.
